Winter Waltz
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Merry Christmas! The cast of Two Heroes Collide and their Christmas bonanza! Anyway, EVEN IF YOU NEVER READ TWO HEROES COLLIDE, YOU CAN STILL READ THIS! Please leave a review!


**Two Heroes Collide, Winter Waltz!**

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's only a few days before Christmas, but I'll still greet you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Anyway, this is a special Christmas episode of Two Heroes Collide! Anyway, the timeline is sometime in THC: Intensity (a sequel to the THC series), and some characters that maybe unknown to you may/will appear at the future fanfic. Anyway, **even if you don't read the Two Heroes Collide fanfic, READ THIS!** You don't need the full info of the characters here, anyway!

Before I forget, Star Fox and all its trademarks and characters belong to Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf and all of its trademarks and characters belong to yours truly! Wolfarine owns his player (himself) as well as Wolf Urameshi (Yurachan) owns his player. I own Wolfox Okamichan, which is me!

* * *

     _We visit the capital planet of Terra System, Colonium, now in a special season: winter! We would see the white wonder fall down the sky. We then must visit the place where heroes are born, TERRA Squad Headquarters. Inside the TERRA Squad HQ, the famous flagship Star Canine, the fused Star Fox's Great Fox and Galaxy Wulf's Space Den, rested in the open hangar of the base. Inside the wonderful ship, we see… hmm… strange… this place was never **this** quiet... Anyway, the large monitor in the deck is open, and… oh will you look at it… it says **"One day before Christmas! Hey you roughnecks, better buy a gift!" –Lupina**… Hehehe… Oh yes, we visit a room where a young fox and a dog of 15 years old sleeping in their comforts. Vulpin the fox and Goushin the dog are still asleep._

_Several minutes later…_

     "Ahh!!! (_yawns_)" Vulpin yawned out. He stretches his arms out after a good night's rest. He then saw Purin, a _mantle_ (_a pet which looks like a cross between a Koromon [Digimon] and a Poring [Ragnarok Online]_), shaking its head from its small bed. It gleefully jumped to Vulpin's lap, giggling.

     "Purin! Pu-pupurin!"

     "_Ohayou_ (_Good Morning!_) too, Purin!" he smiled. He then looked up to the bed of Goushin, since his bed is below the puppy. He quickly climbed up to the ladder and gleefully waked the dog up.

     "**Wake up Goushin! Today's the _day before Christmas_!**" he loudly shouted. Purin jumped onto the dog's head, and hopped on it 'til Goushin wakes up from the annoyance.

     "Vulpin… why not look at the time!" he argued while pointing his hand to the clock. "It's five in the morning, and there's still **nineteen** hours before Christmas!"

     "So you're planning to **sleep** the whole nineteen hours?!" Vulpin giggled. "Come on, Goushin, let's go to the deck! Maybe the guys are awake."

     The two quickly walked out from their room and went to the main deck. Strangely, the three people who are only in there are Slippy, Peppy, and Rob.

     "Good morning, children!" Peppy greeted. "Are you looking for something?"

     "Well um… we are actually looking for everybody!" Vulpin answered.

     Rob, in a robotic tone, replied, "Everyone went out early to do something for tomorrow. Wulf told me to prepare breakfast for the two late-sleepers, ahem…"

     "He he! Um… I think he knew we played video games the whole night," Goushin chuckled, "but five o'clock is still early, right?!"

     "Say Peppy, why aren't you with them?" Vulpin asked again.

     "Oh, let's just say this old hare is already in a comfortable place right now." he answered. "But I'll leave later."

     "Hmm… maybe we should buy some gifts…" Goushin suggested to Vulpin, with Purin jumping on his head.

     "Great idea, Shin! But umm… my stomach's grumbling!" Vulpin smiled with a sweatdrop.

     Goushin agreed to eat before leaving. "Say, who's cooking today?"

     "It's me! Slippy!" the toad shouted while inside the kitchen.

     _Meanwhile, we visit Helios Springs, a famous hot springs in Colonium. The girls are there, who arrived earlier this morning. They are thinking for something to give to their friends, but of curse, a good hot bath will soothe their minds to think. The five are now enjoying themselves at the warm bath._

     "Ahh… the water here is so steamy!" Katt saucily complemented.

     "Well, at least this place will give me time to think for a gift for my parents and Wulf…" Pranz smiled.

     "Oh yeah, did Wulf offered you to a date this night? Did he asked you for a honeymoon?"

     "Oh Katt, quit it!" Lupina jittered. "It's Christmas season this month, not valentine's!"

     "Really? Or maybe you're just jealous…"

     "Me?! Jealous?!"

     Fara laughed while winking to Pranz, "Katt, Lupina won't get jealous!"

     "She's right!" Pranz smiled. "She has three suitors who'll give her a gift! One from Garou, one from Hayato, and one from Cody!"

     "**Those three aren't my suitors!**" Lupina angrily groaned. "Besides, I wouldn't expect them a gift! The only person whom I love to spend the day this Christmas is my dad!"

     "Oh yeah… your daddy's girl!" Pranz grinned. "Hey, what about you, Fara? What are you going to give to Fox?"

     "I can't decide actually…" she replied with a smile. "I couldn't tell what he likes, that's why I have no idea what to give to him…"

     "Hmm… charms of some sort?" Katt suggested. "That worked on my boyfriend."

     "Tee hee! That would make them feel strange!" Ellie laughed. "Say Katt, do you know anything that would make Falco happy?" (Katt ditched Falco and the bird made friends to Ellie that grew)

     "Take it from me, anything that would look nice when he wears it."

     _While the four kept on talking about what to buy and give on a natural bathtub, the four coordinators of GE Club, namely Ruby, Sapphire, Elea, and Lorelei, along with Krystal, browsed at a mall in Fortuna. Shopping in the early morning will save them from the long lines in the noon, but even in the early dawn, many people still shop to avoid the Christmas rush._

     "Umm… I wonder what will Wolf like." Ruby thought as she strolls the mall. "Maybe a scarf? A musical instrument?"

     "Wow, you looked troubled." Elea smiled. "I think you should've made an alibi while you're actually trying to find out what he wants. It worked on Bill. Look at me, I made a gesture that tricked him into telling what he wants, and know I'll give it to him as a gift!"

     "You're right…" Ruby nodded. "Wait… I get it! He likes the songs _Hitotsu Dake_ (_You're the Only One_) and _Hikari_ (_Light_), maybe if I ought to buy a music box with those songs in it…"

     Just then, Lorelei, a somewhat silent dog with hair locks (if you play Rival Schools 2: Project Justice, and know **Yurika**, you got her image. She resembles her), exited the bookshop carrying a few books all wrapped in a gift wrapper and a stuff toy that she bought earlier boxed and wrapped.

     "Wow Lorelei, are those books for Bark?" Ruby asked.

     "…Yes." she shortly answered.

     "Uh, and that teddy bear is for your younger sister Petite?" Elea added.

     "…Yes."

     A sudden silence blow out to everyone.

     "Oh yeah, I should be going elsewhere in the mall, I'll have to buy you guys and Tricky a present!" Krystal suddenly spoke out.

     "Nice idea…" Sapphire answered while she pats Ruby's back. "Now I have to hide and buy presents too!" Sapphire winked as she walks away.

     _Meanwhile, we then visit another mall. Inside the planet Arctican of Terra, **Absolute Zero**, the name of the mall, opened up early for a final day for Christmas gift shopping. Garou, Anna, Falco, Wulf, and Fox are browsing the gift shop for anything sweet the day for tomorrow._

     "Hey Falco!" Garou shouted. "Why not buy this Abs-Scimitar for me!"

     "Get a grip Garou! I ain't gonna buy you a gift that you already know what's inside!" Falco grinned back.

     "Hmm… say Fox, are you into fencing lately?" Wulf asked.

     "Yep!" the captain of Star Fox smiled back. "Your dad, your uncle, Vulpin's dad, and Rufus' father are good teachers of the art of wielding a neutron blade. I cans see some of your techniques came from them."

     "Yeah! They taught me everything I knew!"

     "Ah, Okamikun, which frying pan is better?" Anna asked to Wulf while holding two pans, "this one or this one?"

     "I think that one!" Fox pointed out the right one.

     "You're right! It looks more affordable and is better compared to the other…"

     "Say, aren't you going to by something for Beowulfe?" Falco grinned as he tries to make those words hear by Garou.

     "Um… Well, he told me that a simple meal would do…" Anna said as her eyes look up like she was thinking of something. "That's why Wulf invited him later, right? I'll be one of the cooks at the party later!"

     "**Wulf! You invited that overconfident, cocky, jingoistic, feeling-special, showy, sore loser, antagonistic, fire wolf bastard!**" Garou grunted out. "You know I can't stand him!"

     "_Onii-chan _(_Big brother_), he's my special friend!" Anna argued. "Besides, you two made peace with each other, right?"

     _We leave them and visit the green planet of Terra, Willow. We see Pigma, Eagle, Phoenix, and Tatanuk eating locally made food._

     "So umm, how's your first Christmas as a mortal?" Eagle asked the wingless red bird.  (Phoenix has no wings, but has arms like Falco but with talons. His anatomy is like Eagle minus wings.)

     "Pretty fine, I think." He replied while plucking some rice with his chopsticks. "But the way people around feels, it seems that it is something joyful."

     "Oh that's true!" Pigma giggled. "And guess what? I'll play _Santa_ later at the party!"

     "Wasn't that supposed to be a secret?!" Tatanuk laughed. "Anyway, I wonder where will Santa Pigma enter? There's no chimney in Star Canine!"

     "Oh leave it to me!"

     "Uh, who's Santa?" Phoenix asked.

     "Oh, he's a chubby human from planet Earth in the Solar System. According to Earth's children stories, which were passed down here, he makes toys for good children in the Earth's North Pole. During Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas, he will travel the whole Earth with his sleigh driven by reindeers, delivering all of the presents to good kids. His habit is entering chimneys and eating cookies and drinking milk children left for them while leaving the presents below the Christmas tree."

     "Amazing. He sounds like an immortal to me. What does he do to bad children, anyway?"

     "They get coal!" Eagle laughed. "Oh, and for some, he's not real, but the children's spirit for Christmas makes him real."

     "Oh…"

     _We then visit the Nebulla Wolf at Corneria. Rufus, Foxette, Leon, Arma, Hawkin, and Lupe, who are the members of the team, agreed to plan for something special later. They already bought the presents, and the only thing left is to help the party later. They suddenly have two special guests, Wolf and Bark. Rufus welcomed them and insisted them to stay for a while._

     "So, will you guys be there at the party?" Wolf asked.

     "Sure, I can't pass up this party!" Rufus grinned.

     "Say, I haven't seen Hawkin around." Bark wondered. "Where is he?"

     "Oh, he's in the lab, making something." Arma answered.

     Suddenly, Foxette entered the room along with Lupe. She looks angry towards the other one.

     "Darn it! If you didn't switched where my hair cream is with a hair gel, my tresses wouldn't be like this!" Foxette furiously shouted.

     "Tee hee, um… it was just an _accident_, Foxette!" Lupe apologized, but the vixen wanted to wrestle and break the bones of that gray wolf.

     Everybody sweatdropped at the scene.

     "Oh, and where the heck is Leon?" Wolf asked.

     "He's shopping!" Rufus answered. "He told us he wanted to shop alone, and I get the feeling he's buying us gifts!"

     "That's Leon Powalski!"

     _The whole cast started to get excited as the time goes down. Noon and afternoon starts to fade, and the moon is getting ready for the job. As soon as the time hits six o'clock at the night, the ship is expecting guests to arrive. A strange change has been made to the Star Canine. Decorations are all over the ship. Christmas lights are all attached the ship's exterior and are brilliantly flashing. There's a large Christmas tree inside the main deck, and there are presents below it._

     "Okay, you guys put your presents below the tree, okay!" Wulf ordered with a glee. "Remember, we're gonna open it altogether at exactly twelve midnight!"

     "Tee hee! Oh Wulf, you better get excited for my special gift for you!" Rufus smiled.

     "Oh, how are the cooks doing at the kitchen?" Bark asked. "You know, don't really like the whole caboose getting wrecked!"

     "Don't worry! We have the best cooks around!" Katt giggled.

     _Inside the kitchen…_

     "**Yurachan**," Anna shouted, "no using of telekinetic powers while cooking!" (Hey, it's you Wolf Urameshi! ;3)

     "Aw come on!" Yurachan argued. "Look at Wolfox, he's using kinetic energy while broiling the chicken!"

     "Well, at least hurling the meat with aura is much more easier than broiling it!" Wolfox smiled.

     "Make sure it tastes chicken, not _chi_!"

     "Don't worry!" Luna grinned while sautéing some vegetables. "Wolfox and I are good at cooking at our class."

     "Say, where's the soup?" Garoh asked. "I can't make my masterpiece without the _Arctican Coela Shrimp Soup_!"

     "Wow, for a mercenary, you're a quite a good chef." Yurachan smiled. "Where did you learn those?"

     "Master taught me these cooking skills!" he answered back with pride. (If you wanna know who's his master, wait for THC Intensity!)

     "Hush!" Sei commanded. "Let me focus on this one…"

     The ice wolf samurai unsheathed his katana and wield it to his right hand. He then threw the meat, vegetables, and fruits to the air and then he jumped high, positioning his katana.

     "Mighty Slash!" he yelled. "_Taiyou no Tsuki_! (_Moon of the Sun!_)"

     Within the eye-blink, slashes were heard. The ingredients landed on the chopping board, all falling into well-cut pieces. The samurai then landed on his feet, sheathing back his katana. He received applauses from the fellow cooks.

     "Amazing!" Anna praised. "That's cuisine version of the Full Moon Technique!"

     "Wow," Frigi spoke out, "can you teach me those?"

     _At the main deck, the three famous generals visited the party. Gen. Fox, Gen. Lupine, and Gen. Pepper were also invited at the party._

     "Daddy!" Lupina shouted. "You made it in time!" She then hugged her dad, enjoying his company.

     "Anything for you, my princess!" Gen. Lupine whispered as he kisses his daughter's forehead.

     "Hi dad!" Vulpin gleefully waved. "Mom's also along with you!"

     "Hey there, squirt!" Gen. Fox smiled. "Your mom wanted to spend some time with us this Christmas, that's why she took a break in her job for a while!"

     "That's right, Vulpin!" Celina cheerfully added as she pinches her son's cheeks. "I'm going to stay at your dad's house in the mean time, so we are very close to each other!" (Yes, she didn't appear at my fics. It's because she has a job.)

     "Gen. Pepper, it's so nice for you to join us!" Fox smiled.

     "Of course sonny!" Gen. Pepper happily replied. "Say, where's your father?"

     "Oh, he'll be along with Wulf's parents!" he replied.

     Suddenly, a ship landed beside the Star Canine and the other ships. Then, very special people came out of it. It is Space Wolf, the team that Wulf's father, Lupus, made. Fox's father joined the team a year ago.

     "Are anybody of us late?" Ellen asked with a grin.

     "Of course not, mom!" Wulf grinned. "You're just in time!"

     "So dad, how's your adventures with Space Wolf?" Fox eagerly asked his dad.

     "It was great! I never felt such excitement since I left Star Fox!" James happily told.

     "At first your dad seems to be shaky," Lupus laughed, "but a few days later, he's the team's new tank!"

     _It was all a nice and happy talking with each other. Everybody enjoyed having the company of each other during this event. But now it's dinnertime, and it didn't get a little bit clean and quiet if you know what I mean._

     "Okay, pass in the steak!" Slippy shouted.

     "Hey frog, don't take all of the meat!" Beowulfe shouted.

     "Leave the toad alone, Beowulfe!" Garou shouted back.

     "Onii-chan, don't start a quarrel!" Anna sweatdropped.

     Suddenly, a spoonful of icing from the cake was thrown to her. It came from Frigi.

     "Hehehe! It's cherry!" he laughed. But then, Falco threw something towards him, a bigger clump of icing!

     "How's that!" he chuckled. Suddenly, two fireballs of icing were fired towards him. It came from Goushin and Vulpin.

     "**FOOD BRAWL!**" Fox shouted out loud. Everybody made a messy meal fight to each other, starting from chicken grabbing to icing throwing. Even the adults joined in, seeing how the young ones enjoying the meal a different way.

     "**Eat this pudding, Rufus!**" Yurachan smiled. "**Psychic Pudding Storm!**"

     "**Cross Slash!**" Rufus positioned as he grinned. The pudding was slashed into four equal parts.

     "**Hey Yurachan!**" Wolfox enticed. "**Kinetic Cherry Blast!**" A swarm of cherries splattered at Yurachan, smiling while trying to block the cherries. ;p

     "**Ahem…**" Garoh coughed. "Wolfox, brace yourself for… **Turkey Magnum!**" The turkey's drumstick, but then catching it with his mouth, hit Wolfox.

     Everybody frolicked and enjoyed the battle. T seems that the whole war is all about food! ;)

     _It was ten o'clock. Everybody sat at the deck, doing a special activity. The whole group decided to make a carol._

     "Okay, let's sing some Christmas songs!" Fox ordered. "Of course, to make it challenging, you'll change the lyrics! One line per person!"

     "I'll start!" Arma volunteered. "Okay, ahem…" s soon as he started to sing, everybody followed a line.

_     **Santa Andross is coming to Town**_

_You better watch out_

_You better not fight_

_You better go hide_

_Cause I'm telling you why_

_Santa 'ndross is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_He's gonna find out_

_Who's the target or not_

_Santa 'ndross is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're at the tub_

_He knows when you've been loyal or not_

_So be loyal for your life's sake oh_

_You better watch out_

_You better not fight_

_You better go hide_

_Cause I'm telling you why_

Santa 'ndross is coming to town 

     "Okay!" Lupina grinned. "It stopped on me! Here I go!"

     **_Garou the Lousy Ice Wolf_**__

_Garou the Lousy ice Wolf_

_Has a very high temper_

_If you ever saw him_

_You would even say he's a jerk_

_All of the other ice wolves_

_Couldn't bare his incompetence_

_Poor little Garou_

_Even Beowulfe could burn him with ease_

_Then one insanely hard mission_

_Wulf came to him and say,_

_"Garou with your minty breath_

_Won't you come and join my group?"_

_Garou once a lousy lupine_

_Now a known hero_

_Guess what's in his mind right now_

Beefing up his muscles, 'course! 

     "Ahem… that was all about me…" Garou gruffly argued. "Anyway, I'll make fun of him too!"

     **_Beowulfe (a la Jingle Bells)_**__

_Beowulfe_

_Beowulfe_

_What is on your mind?_

_Showing off to my li'l sis_

_Hey, cut that out now!_

_Poor little fire wolf_

_Cocky and super_

_Won't you think I might_

_Push you off a cliff?!_

_Freeze you many times?!_

_Or what about bring you to shame?!_

_What the heck I'll do those things_

_To bring your head back to land! Hey…_

_Beowulfe_

_Beowulfe_

_What is on your mind?_

_Showing off to my li'l sis_

_Hey, cut that out now!_

     Beowulf looked at the ice wolf with rage. Wulf thought that singing might not be a good idea to keep them from doing anything deadly.

     The clock is finally at twelve, and everyone is very happy. It's Christmas, and everybody looked for his or her gifts at the Christmas tree.

They received a lot, since they have many to give. It was so extravagant, as if Christmas is really there, and it really is.

     "Merry Christmas!" everybody shouted happily to one another.

     Lupina got three special gifts from her _suitors_. When she opens it, she got a ring, a beret, and an armband.

     "Hmm… I think I'll wear 'em all!" she giggled, leaving Garou, Cody, and Hayato wondering whose gift did she liked.

     Wolf received Ruby's gift, the music box with special tunes. It suddenly made Wolf sentimental, kissing her to the cheek.

     "Oh Ruby…" he whispered. "I love you…" He then gave her his gift, a special necklace. It also made Ruby sentimental.

     Everybody exchanged gifts to each one. They all have a splendid Christmas, and so will you!

     From the whole cast of Two Heroes Collide series, we all wanna say "**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**"


End file.
